


Trying Not to Fall

by piecesofseikatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofseikatsu/pseuds/piecesofseikatsu
Summary: How bad could things go when you have Oikawa Tooru as your best friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late night Iwaoi nonsense.

Tooru kneels down. Hajime can't help how graceful the curve of his best friend's back bent, and he hated himself for that. He's grateful that the lights are dim in the middle of the night.

Tooru's grin widens as Hajime shoots him a glare, hoping it is malicious as usual. "What?"

"Nothing~" Oikawa sing-songs , resting his arms on Hajime's shoulders. Then he buries his face into Hajime's neck. 

It gets very warm in a sudden. Hajime is positive it isn't because of the blanket that is covering the lower part of his body. He glances briefly at his left where a mop of thick brown hair lay. A residing tickled sensation bothers his neck but it feels strangely good. Hajime takes in a breath sharply.

"So," Hajime says quickly before Tooru can possibly catch on to something. Tooru is horribly observant, a fact Hajime hates and yet grudgingly appreciates. His best friend would not accept lame excuses.

Tooru finally raises his head up with his trademark sentence. "Why so mean, Iwa-chan?" 

Hajime's unfortunately used to this bratty reply. He knows he should act like a mature teenager and simply ignore the brunet. His best friend doesn't deserve any more attention than he already does. And yet every time, Hajime reacts, very much to Tooru's delight.

Well, fuck it, Hajime thinks absentmindedly, eyes loosely fixed on Tooru's curious brown ones. Mature teenager? Who am I bullshitting?

Pain pierces thorough Hajime's arm. He lets out a low groan as he grips it. It hurts, ow it hurts, so so much...

Tooru places one pale hand on Hajime's arm. "Shhhhh," he whispers as if he were humming, tone light. "Put your right arm aside, Iwa-chan. You just sprained it yesterday, didn't you?"

Hajime stiffens. Bony fingers continue to skim his skin. 

"And that's why," Tooru's voice suddenly lowers Hajime knows the brunet is inching dangerously near his left ear. He can almost imagine the sinful way Tooru's lips unnecessarily emphasized on words, and how he makes things sound not what they originally mean. "Violence is never the answer."

Hajime doesn't feel that helpless anymore. He pressed his left palm --- his good hand --- onto the ground, attempting to sit straighter. "Overworking yourself is not a good idea either ." 

Tooru's eyes flashes. It is a warning which signifies that he is about to lose control over his emotions. Badly. 

But Hajime doesn't care. Tooru is being selfish. And Hajime has let him won too many times.

"I want to win," Tooru's hand on Hajime's shoulder grabs the loose fabric of his shirt tightly. "I want to win Ushiwaka, I wan---no, I need to surpass Tobio-chan. I haven't complained about it for a while, have I? Why---" Before Tooru could finish off his sentence, he slips and loses his balance. 

"Damn it!" Lunging towards his falling best friend, Hajime curses, arms stretched out, hands on Tooru's waist just in time. He ignores the cracking in his arm and the searing pain running through his core by biting his lip, shifting Tooru to a comfortable position. 

"Nice receive, Iwa-chan!" Tooru giggles, his delicate features scrunched in a weird way. 

"It's not a time for laughing," says Hajime. "Idiot," he mutters, gazing at Tooru's white knee brace. Tooru turns his head away from embarrassment. 

"Shittykawa, look at me."

"I don't wanna! Wait, Iwa-chan, stop--"

Hajime cups Tooru's face with his left arm and sighs when he sees tears streaming down his pinkened cheeks. He feels his heart break a little at his best friend's crumpled look. 

It baffles Hajime that his best friend, who's currently crying and whining shamelessly, is the same person that strategizes every move he makes and charms people like Hajime into doing stuff for him. 

But then again, it's Oikawa Tooru, the Oikawa Tooru who always manages to tur n things into his own favor. 

Wordless, Hajime grabs a tissue and gently dabs Tooru's red eyes, slowly trailing the outline of his waterworks on his blotchy face. 

Silence commences. Hajime doesn't hate it; it is bearable as he knows Tooru is calming down. "Oi, are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"Who's talking," replies Tooru, not unkindly. His knee is jumping, Hajime notes, which in Oikawa Tooru language, means that he has something to get off his mind. Tooru clears his throat.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. Guilt fills up the room, and Hajime can't breathe properly under the tension and the memories that are crashing him like ruthless tides. "I really didn't mean to twist your arm yesterday." 

"I don't fucking care about my arm," states Hajime. "So don't apologize about that. What I have always wanted you to know is that," he paused, gaze steely. "You are enough, Tooru. You are. Just so you know, both Kageyama and Ushijima can be never be as insufferable as you." 

Tooru laughs, softer than his usual one. Hajime likes it so much better than the hollow, faux-cheerful one Seijou's captain used on a daily basis; it warms Hajime's heart when Tooru is being sincere. "I have Iwa-chan too," the tips of his lips curved into a mischievous smile. "How bad could things go when I have my handsome ace?"

Hajime slings his good arm over Tooru, his grin hidden in his best friend's sweatshirt. 

Tooru has him wrapped around his finger and has him spinning in the whirlwind that is Tooru's struggles; Hajime's lost about most stuff. He doesn't know if Seijou is going to get into nationals. He doesn't know if they're going to college together or not. But it's alright, he knows.  
How bad could things go when he has Oikawa Tooru as his best friend?

Unresolved problems will simply have to wait, Hajime decides, so he simply says, "Asskawa."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Hey, Iwa-chan?"
> 
> "Hm?"
> 
> "I have a bad knee and you have a bad arm. We match!" 
> 
> "Are you going to be my knight in shining ARMor then?"
> 
> "Oh my God."


End file.
